Neurological stimulators have been developed to treat pain, movement disorders, functional disorders, spasticity, cancer, cardiac disorders, and various other medical conditions. Implantable neurological stimulation systems generally have an implantable pulse generator and one or more leads that deliver electrical pulses to neurological tissue or muscle tissue. For example, several neurological stimulation systems for spinal cord stimulation (SCS) have cylindrical leads that include a lead body with a circular cross-sectional shape and one or more conductive rings spaced apart from each other at the distal end of the lead body. The conductive rings operate as individual electrodes and, in many cases, the SCS leads are implanted percutaneously through a large needle inserted into the epidural space, with or without the assistance of a stylet.
Once implanted, the pulse generator applies electrical pulses to the electrodes, which in turn modify the function of the patient's nervous system, such as by altering the patient's responsiveness to sensory stimuli and/or altering the patient's motor-circuit output. In pain treatment, the pulse generator applies electrical pulses to the electrodes, which in turn can generate sensations that mask or otherwise alter the patient's sensation of pain. For example, in many cases, patients report a tingling or paresthesia that is perceived as more pleasant and/or less uncomfortable than the underlying pain sensation.
One problem associated with existing stimulation systems and methods is that the practitioner may not initially implant the SCS lead in the optimal position. Accordingly, practitioners typically make small adjustments to the position of the implanted lead while the patient is in the operating room. The practitioner then applies stimulation to the lead via an external stimulator, which is temporarily attached to the lead while the lead still extends out of the patient's body. This process is repeated until the practitioner determines the position of the lead that is expected to produce the best patient result. The patient and practitioner can also use the external stimulator during a post-operative trial period, to optimize the characteristics of the applied signal before an implantable pulse generator is connected to the lead and implanted beneath the patient's skin.
To facilitate the foregoing process of alternately providing stimulation to the patient and moving the implanted portion of the lead, manufacturers have developed cables with releasable connectors. Accordingly, the practitioner can connect the cable to the external stimulator and the lead, apply the stimulation, then disconnect the cable, move the lead, and reconnect the cable with the lead in the new position. As noted above, this process can be repeated, as needed, until the desired lead location is obtained.
One drawback with the foregoing approach is that it may be difficult for the practitioner to repeatedly manipulate the connector that attaches the cable to the lead, while still maintaining control over the position of the lead. Another drawback is that the connectors, which are outside the patient's body, may be awkward and/or cumbersome for the patient during the post-operative trial period. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved techniques and systems for releasably connecting implanted patient leads to external stimulation devices.